Blink of an Eye
by RelativeInsanity
Summary: Blaine Anderson's life seems to finally be back in order. He and Kurt are back together, school is great and he's got the two best friends in the world. What if that all were to come crashing down in a moment's notice. Awful description, hopefully not awful story.


Blaine Anderson walked into Glee that day feeling happier than he had in months. He and Kurt had been slowly rebuilding their broken relationship and now seemed to be at a breaking point. Kurt finally felt as if he could trust Blaine again, a revelation that made Blaine nothing less than ecstatic. He had been miserable for so long, the idea that he and Kurt would never have that future together that he'd so desired making him ache. Kurt forgiving him seemed to lift a weight off of his shoulders.

Blaine's chipper demeanor did not go unnoticed by his fellow Glee Clubbers. Tina eyed him suspiciously as he entered the choir room, Sam's surprised gaze quickly following. In fact, everyone in the room seemed to have noticed the change that had taken place in Blaine's attitude.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Sam asked as Blaine took his seat between him and Brittany.

"What do you mean?" Blaine gave his best friend a cheeky grin.

Sam looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. "You _know _what I mean. You have this dreamy look in your eye and it's freaking me out."

Blaine let loose a small chuckle as he turned to face his friend. It had come to his attention that everyone in the room was staring at him, awaiting his answer. All except Kitty, who was currently too preoccupied with her phone to really pay attention to any of them.

"Kurt and I got back together last night." A big, goofy grin was plastered across Blaine's face as he told them all the news.

Marley was the first to react, tackling him in a hug from behind. "That is _awesome_, Blaine."

Sam was quick to follow, giving Blaine a playful punch in the arm and smiling widely. Everyone gave some congratulatory gesture before going back to their own conversations. Well, almost everyone.

Blaine turned to Tina, who had yet to say anything. "You okay, Tay-Tay? You're being really quiet." He knew that Tina had a crush on him, but he'd thought that it had faded after Mr. Shue's first attempt at a wedding.

Tina smiled sadly at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Congratulations. You guys belong together."

Blaine could tell that there was more that she wasn't saying, but Mr. Shue called everyone's attention before he could say another word. He turned back to the front of the room as Mr. Shue began writing something on the white board. He made an effort to follow the discussion, but his mind was elsewhere. Before he knew it, people were moving around him, signaling the end of today's rehearsal.

"We should go get coffee."

Blaine looked up to see Sam and Tina standing in front of him, expectant looks on their faces. They seemed to be the only three left, everyone else having already left the room. Blaine smiled fondly at his two best friends.

"Sure."

With that, they all gathered their things and headed toward the student parking lot. Tina quickly decided that she would be driving, claiming that her car had the best sound system. Sam and Blaine just nodded along, not wanting to argue with the formidable force that was Tina Cohen Cheng.

They all piled into the car, immediately beginning to argue over who would be choosing the music. Sam decided that, since Blaine had beaten him to the front seat, he should _at least _have music privileges. Tina ultimately crushed this argument, telling Sam that she would be picking since it was, in fact, her car. At this, Sam let out a childish sigh and leaned back against his seat.

"Fine."

They drove in comfortable silence for the next few minutes, Florence and the Machine playing softly in the background. None of them really understood how they'd come to be so close. They were, perhaps, as different as three people could possibly be. Maybe it was do the fact that they were some of the few remaining members from last year's Glee Club that they were so close. Whatever the reason, they were inseparable.

The car seemed to come out of nowhere, crashing into them so fast that Tina had no time to react. Nothing could be heard but the crunching of metal and the screeching sound of tires skidding against pavement. Blaine felt shards of glass piercing into his skin as Tina lost control of the wheel and they swerved into a ditch. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. He could feel the world darkening around him, the sound of Tina's screams becoming fainter and fainter. And then it all went black.


End file.
